Think Happy Thoughts, Darling
by cripplingdepression
Summary: Adelaine Darling is an orphan that ended up in Neverland. Mostly Canon with slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please leave a review telling me what you think so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters, if I did I would be rich like Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Finally. I was out of that hellhole of an orphanage. My new foster parents had sent me back when they had found out that I was actually 17 and not 10 like the Matron had promised them.

That lady had tried anything and everything to get me out of her hands. I had been stuck with her since I was 8 years old. I was going to be officially released next year when I turned 18, but a whole year with an abusive old lady would feel like a millenia.

The clock struck midnight, and I opened the window and hopped out.

"I'm free, bitches.", I whispered to myself.

However, I did not expect that the rain would make the rocks so slippery. I slipped on one and hit my head. Ouch. That hurt. Then I heard loud, clunky footsteps.

 _The Matron! She must have heard the crash! Hey, I'm not that fat.. How loud could it have been?_

The chubby lady popped out of the door like a Jack-n-the-Box and waddled over to me screeching.

"Young lady, get back into our house!"

I glared at her half heartedly and said, " Don't you mean **your** house?"

I noticed the bottle of cheap wine she was holding in her grubby hands. She had been drinking.

"Good luck out there, you little whore!" she screamed, chucking the bottle at me.

It hit the side of my leg and drew some blood. I grimaced in pain and ran away as fast as I could. When I got to the side of the street, I pulled up my sweatpants to see the damage. Thank god I had brought some bandages. I quickly wrapped it up and was on my way.

"Miss?"

I snapped out of my haze and looked up at ticketmaster.

"Um, miss, that'll be $50."

"Oh, yeah, sure, just give me a second.", I said rummaging through my backpack.

The people around me stared at me weirdly. Oh come on, this is a train station! Have they never seen a soaking wet orphan/drowning cat-thing running away?

I finally handed the man the money and went to sit on the benches. I rolled my sleeves up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?", the little girl sitting next to me asked.

"What did I say about strangers?" her mother chastised.

Ignoring her mother, the little girl said, "Are you a pirate?"

I stared at her confused.

"What gives you the impression that I'm a pirate?", I replied with a small smile.

"Well, your wet from the ocean water and those scars on your arm are from battles, right?"

I gazed at my forearm. I had forgotten about those. That was quite a .. rough patch in my life.

The mother looked at the 'battle' scars her daughter mentioned and gasped.

"Honey, are you quite alright?", she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Lies "I just got hurt in a pirate battle.", I said winking at the little girl.

She giggled and laughed.

"Train 816 is arriving in five minutes", the computer announcer announced

"That's my ride." I tipped an imaginary hat. "Goodbye mate!" I said to the little girl and walked away.

I grabbed my backpack and went into the train and sat in my chair when it finally hit me. I never had to go back to the Matron. I didn't need to be hit, or yelled at, or returned like a faulty machine. The endless nights of silent crying were over.

 _I'm free_

I smiled to myself and fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of the train.

The sudden stop of the train woke up abruptly. I stepped off and started walking to the nearest, cheapest motel. I figured that I would use my saved money and stay there until I found a job.

When I walked inside, it reeked off carpet cleaner and cigarettes. I nearly gagged, but I ignored it and went to the front desk. There was a middle aged lady with heavily teased hair wearing a neon crop top and red skinny jeans 10 sizes too tight.

"Hey, can I get a room?" I asked nervously.

She laughed and smiled. "Of course you can darling."

"Thanks!" I said, not expecting her to be this kind.

She snorted and pointed to the couple making out on the tacky sofa.

"If you ask me, they're the ones that need a room.", she said as she handed me my key.

I bid her a goodnight and headed up to my room.

When I locked my door, I heard the window shaking.

 _Must be the wind_ , I thought.

A black shadow covered the room. It spun around before materializing into a human shape. Was I going crazy? What was going on? It threw some white dust into my face and I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! School smh. But yeah I'm back from the dead :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters because if I did Peter would still be alive *sobs in a corner***

 **Chapter 2**

"Is he up yet?"

"Why did Pan need another boy?"

"He has long hair for a guy."

I woke up to many voices softly arguing. I rubbed my eyes. That was a funny dream.

I looked up and saw about a dozen teenaged boys staring at me.

"It's a girl?", a boy asked.

 _holy fucking shit it wasn't a dream._

"Where am I?", I demanded.

They all ignored me and continued their conversation.

The wind blew fiercely in the background and tree were surrounding me in every direction. It was dark and cold.

"Bring her to Pan. He'll know what to do.", a tall blond kid commanded.

When I turned to look at his face, he had a huge scar across his eye.

Two boys grabbed my arms and began dragging me. I was not going down without a fight. I kicked the first one in his family jewels and punched the other one in the face.

"Let. Me. Go." I glared at all of them.

Who in their right mind kidnaps people?

"That would be no fun.", a new voice cut in.

I turned around and saw another teen boy. He was thin, yet still muscular. His hair was a dirty blond color and he had green-grey eyes. Everything went quiet. The boys stopped arguing, the wind stopped blowing, time stood still. I could feel myself growing uneasy under his gaze. It was clear that he was the leader of the group.

I was going to run into the woods, but when I turned around, all the boys were holding up weapons, and I didn't feel like getting stabbed. There went my plan of playing hide and seek until I found a way home.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan. And these are my lost boys"

Loud cheers broke out within the crowd until he waved his hand and they calmed down.

 _Were they all just on drugs or something?_

"Follow me.", he teased with a wink.

"In your dreams." And I sprinted away like the devil was chasing me.

Converse were not good shoes to run in. Especially not against surfaces like rock and fallen branches.

My arms were scraped from all of the branches and thorns. My leg muscles burned and my ankle was twisted.

I needed to rest but I could still hear the lost boys yelling, which meant that they weren't too far away.

I saw a hollowed out tree and hid inside, pulling my navy blue hoodie over my head in hopes that they wouldn't see me.

It worked! They ran past me screaming and whooping. I sighed and shook my head. It would be mildly funny if I wasn't in a life or death situation.

I came out of the tree and started to walk back when I saw Pan to my right. He hadn't noticed me yet, but I had to move fast.

There was a lake nearby. I started to walk near it, thinking I could hide behind the rocks or something when a lost boy shouted,

"The girl!"

Without any hesitation, I jumped into the water.

It was warm, at least I wouldn't die of hypothermia.

A half fish-half woman creature swam up to me.

"Are you hiding from Pan?" she asked curiously.

"Holy shit you're a mermaid." I deadpanned.

She laughed and it sounded so beautiful.

Her hair was a dark blonde color and her tail was a combinations of many different gorgeous blue shaded scales. I couldn't stop staring.

She laughed again and smiled.

"Come with me. You can escape from him."

"Okay." I nodded. She was so hypnotically stunning.

She grabbed my arm softly and began pulling me down.

All of the sudden, her scales turned a muddy grey and her hair grew darker. Sharp, jagged teeth grew out. Her eyes turned red. I realized I couldn't breathe underwater.

Struggling, I attempted to push her off of me so that I could go back to the surface of the water, but she wouldn't let me go.

I started yelling and screaming, but the water silenced it all. Nobody would hear my cried for help. I was going to drown.

I started to black out when I heard a loud female screech and then I was back on land. I coughed and spit out all the water in my lungs.

"Did you swallow the whole ocean, or just this lake?" I heard a sarcastic voice ask.

I opened my eyes. Pan.

"I am never ever going to visit Ariel at Disneyland now." I said, trying to catch my breath.

I looked over at a very smug Pan and asked "What happened?"

"Your new _bestie_ tried to drown you, and I, being the gentleman that I am, saved you and killed her."

"You killed her? That's not nice." I said furrowing my brow.

He laughed.

"Teaching me to be a good boy, huh?"

"What now?" I asked, not knowing how to respond to his previous remark.

"You lost the game."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello there! I hope you're having a wonderful day and if not I'll send over some virtual cookies *insert cookies***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, but I own Peter Pan MUAHAHAHA jkjk :(**

 **Chapter 3**

He led me to the campsite. It was filled with tents made from random scrapped fabrics and everyone looked like they had something important to do. Some boys were making weapons, while others were cooking.

"I've been waiting for you, Adelaine Darling."

I had never heard a voice like that before. It was quite frankly: frightening and I was scared and pissed now. I am not some pet or toy.

"How the hell do you know my name, freak?"

He grabbed my neck, "Watch your mouth.", he said with a snarl.

"Stop please, you're hurting me." I whimpered softly, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't cry.

Suddenly the pain had gone away. He stopped.

"Go to my treehouse. Take a nap, you need it."

And just like that, he was gone.

I touched my neck. Did that really just happen? Fucking men these days, I swear Pan's on his period with those mood swings.

A lost boy walked by carrying a basket and I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew where Pan's treehouse is?"

"It's right there," he pointed to the right, "it's the one with the ladder."

"Thanks a lot!"

The boy nodded tiredly and grabbed a bunch of arrowheads from the table.

I headed toward the treehouse and climbed up the ladder. When I got inside, I was surprised. It looked like a normal boy's room. Clothes were randomly strewn everywhere and the bed was not made.

Whatever. I peeled off my sweatshirt, it was immensely sweaty and dirty now, not to mention wet with lake water.

So I just grabbed a random green shirt off the floor and I stripped off my sweatpants to show just my Nike Pros.

I hadn't realised that I was so tired until I had gotten into his bed. Before I knew it, I was deep asleep.

Thum. Thum. Thum. Drums were playing. Ugh.

I groggily opened my eyes to see a face staring straight at me. Pan.

"DUDE!" I shot straight up

"Has anyone told you that watching girls in their sleep is an Edward Cullen dick move?"

His eyes flared.

"Who's Edward Cullen? Ex-boyfriend?"

I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm definitely into stalkery, sparkling vampires that happen to be fictional."

"It's a book?"

I stared at him in confusion.

"What century were you born in? Of course it's a book."

"I was born in the 16th Century.", he answered honestly.

Blink. Blink. Just give me a minute to process that...

"You're 500 years old?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

Wow. This was the first civilized conversation that I've ever had with him and it was about how a 18 year old boy was actually 500 years old.

"Come out and join the party. We're having a celebration just for you. Our newest Lost Girl." he said, changing the topic.

A week had passed since the shadow had plopped me down onto Neverland and I now had a serious problem.

I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN A WHOLE WEEK!

Seriously, the woods were dirty and I was thrown on the floor and Pan expected me to still smell like my Bath & Body Works grapefruit body wash? I mean come on!

He still kept me prisoner in his treehouse, throwing random fits of anger if I ever came out to pee or drink water. But I never saw him more than 5 minutes a day. He seemed… busy with something really important.

Not to be rude or anything, because he did conjure up some clothes for me. He got me the basics. Pan asked for a list of 9 things that I needed and I gave him my list the next day.

Sweatpants

Jeans

Leggings

Black Shirt

Grey Shirt

Hoodie (of course he got me a green one)

Sweater

Socks

Undergarments


End file.
